


The Strange Case of Logan Jekyll and Deciety Hyde

by DefinitelyNotTheCat



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Jekyll and Hyde, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2019-10-30 16:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotTheCat/pseuds/DefinitelyNotTheCat
Summary: Sander Side characters thrown into a Jekyll and Hyde AU. BTW Hyde is a fusion of Virgil and Deciet, named Deciety (Des ee ity). Enjoy!





	1. Prologue

The rain began to pour and the wind blew, chilling Doctor Logan Jekyll to his very bones. Though he shivered on the walk home in the dreary London streets, Logan was more bothered by the results of his meeting with the board of directors. He shook his head, thinking to himself, How could they veto my experiment? It has so much potential! Logan soon approached the door to his house. He sighed, fumbling around for his keys with his cold and stiff fingers. The door, however, swung open before he could turn the lock.  
“Dr. Jekyll, sir, Mr. Utterson came to visit, I let him into the study,” Poole informs him.  
“Uh, yes, thank you Poole.” Logan pulls his wet coat off his shoulders and shakes the sleeves off his arms. “Could you… handle this?”  
“Of course Dr. Jekyll.” Poole takes the coat, walking off after Logan thanked him. Logan rushed into the living room.  
“Logan! It’s good to see you, buddy!” Patton Utterson says cheerfully as Logan pulls the door open.  
“Hello Patton, I was not expecting you.” Logan checks his pocket watch. “Did a problem occur with any legal occurrence?”  
“No silly!” Patton waves his hand. “I had just heard about your proposal. It didn’t do too well so I decided to come to cheer you up.”  
Logan sighed, and sank onto the couch. “Yes Patton, the proposal was a disaster. If only they could see that this experiment could be the key to-”  
“Now Logan.” Patton cut in sternly. “I understand that your intentions are good, but don’t you think that you’re toying with things people shouldn’t be toying with?”  
“How do you mean?” Logan asked, puzzled.  
“Well, from what I heard, your experiment wouldn’t be completely ethical. Science has its limits, ya know.”   
“Well, when you phrase it in that way it sounds dangerous.” Logan huffs. “But I am certain that the consequences far outweigh the risks in such an experiment. If I am truly able to split good from evil as I hypothesize-”  
“Emphasis on if, Lo,” Patton says, concerned. “Promise me you won’t do anything stupid that’d get you in trouble.” Logan pouts and mumbles under his breath. “Please?” Patton asks again.  
“Okay Patton, I will not be reckless. You have my word.” Patton seemed relieved, but this only made Logan feel guilty. Of course he wouldn’t be able to deny himself the opportunity to test such an earth shattering hypothesis. If true, Logan’s research would change the world for the better. He couldn’t just give this up because critics found his test ‘unethical’. Despite this Logan pondered I suppose I should use myself to test, in order to minimize any danger and to abate the guilt in lying. Logan had already decided that he would test his serum on himself, and his discovery would radically better the human race.  
*****  
Logan stood in his laboratory, mixing the blood red serum that would separate his good and bad, hopefully making him a being of pure goodness. Noting the time, he scribbled a few notes down, before drinking the contents of the test tube. He ponders the drink, checks the time, and grabs a pen. “No effect so far.” He says aloud while writing in his journal. Suddenly, Logan drops his pen, noting a peculiar tugging from deep inside of him. Logan’s hands fumble heavily from where they were on the notebook to his neck, checking his pulse. It was surprisingly slow compared to what he expected. Though he tried, he could not shake off the ever growing sense of dread that filled his very being.   
Logan screamed after a sudden wave of pain. It was as if every single part of his body was stabbed with thousands of glowing hot knives. As his vision blurs, Logan sinks to his knees. The pain begins to abate, but is replaced by an itchiness running across Logan’s cheek and torso so he lay down, trying to scratch at the tingling itchiness that was only getting worse. The texture of Logan’s skin where he was scratching began to change, like a pattern of small and smooth parts. Logan closed his eyes tightly and began to cry. That is until the man on the floor was no longer Logan.  
The man who was no longer Logan pushed himself to an upright position and wiped his face. “Oh how peculiar.” he grinned menacingly. He tore off the glasses that Logan needed but he didn’t throwing them to the floor and shattering the lenses, and he looked at his face in the mirror. He admires his face, which looks like Logan’s except for a layer of scales covering the left side of his body and a snake-like yellow eye with a slit pupil. “Why yes, aren’t we happy to exist.” He sneers, walking over to the notebook. He picks up the pen, scrawling Logan Jekyll is gone, now is the time for Deciety Hyde. Cackling, Deciety saunters away from the lab, out into the streets of London.


	2. The Cheque and the Cane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton Utterson realizes that something is off with his good friend and client Logan Jekyll, and he is determined to get to the bottom of it.

Patton Utterson sat, pouring over the papers at his desk. As a lawyer, he had multiple clients, but his favorite was his good friend Logan. Though Logan was often aloof and cold, Patton knew that he was soft underneath. He also knew that Logan would often disappear for days, engulfed in his research, but he couldn’t help but miss his close friend’s company. Plus, something felt off. The last time they had spoken was when Logan’s experiment was deemed unethical, and Patton knew that Logan was deeply upset by that. For the next week, Patton had tried to simply ignore his worries, but this changed when he reviewed his friend’s bank history.  
A cheque for £100 pounds had been payed to the family of a child who had been brutally injured. Patton’s heart skipped a beat. The check was signed by Logan, and the money came from his account. Patton needed to get to the bottom of this, what connection could Logan have to such a tragedy? He shook his head. “There must be some solution to this, Logan Jekyll is a good man.” Patton says aloud, like the words could drown out the doubts swirling around his head. Grabbing a suitcase and slipping on a coat, Patton left his office, heading to the streets of London to find answers.  
*****  
It did not take long for Patton to find the family in question. They lived in a small house near the industrial factories that seemed to be popping up like acne all over the city. The city seemed to be dirtier and the air smoggier despite the fact that the houses weren’t that much of a walk away from his office. Patton shivers before knocking on the door. As he waits, he hears hushed murmurs and footsteps that get louder as the person approaches the door. The door swings open.  
“Yes? Who are you?” A woman snaps. Patton notes the young children play in the small room behind her, as well as a mound of blankets on a bed.  
“I’m sorry to bother, Ma’am. My name is Patton Utterson.” Patton stutters. “I was reviewing my client’s papers and I found a troubling cheque that was paid to your family.”  
“Ah, so you know the bloke that trampled poor Susie?” She accuses. “Is he gonna be locked behind bars like he deserves? I didn’t think so, with a rich man backing him up.”  
“I truly am sorry about what happened. I came because I want to know what happened and make things right. I personally know Dr. Logan Jekyll and I know that he would not hurt or condone the hurting of another person. I think something is wrong here and I plan to get to the bottom of it”  
The woman regards Patton coolly. “So what do you want to know?”  
“Please tell me what happened.” Patton begs earnestly.  
The woman sighs. “Well, I suppose I might as well. Last week a terrible snake-like man, Hyde, Deciety Hyde, was walking down the street, and poor little Susie bumped into him. He was beyond angry, he wouldn’t stop striking her with his cane. We tried to pull him away, but he didn’t stop until his cane snapped in two. Then, he wrote a cheque, and left us.”  
Patton gasps. “That’s… That’s awful, I’m so sorry! Did the man have any defining features?”  
The woman looks away. “He had a rash that covered the side of his face, it was purple.”  
“It was snake scales, the man was a snake!” A small voice called out feverishly from the blankets.  
“Oh Susie,” The woman goes to the bedside, holding the girl’s hand. Patton follows, and his heart stops when he sees Susie’s condition. She is a girl of around ten, and her hair is matted by sweat and blood. Her face was cut up and swollen, and she had a black eye.  
“You can go now, you’ve gotten what you wanted.” The woman said coldly.  
“Ok, but..” Patton fumbled for words. “I’ll send over a doctor as soon as I can. It’s the least I can do.” The woman only nodded, and Patton walked off. He needed to pay his good friend a visit after he sent a doctor to help poor little Susie.  
*****  
“Lo, let me in!” Patton banged on the door to his friend’s laboratory. Poole had let Patton into the house, relaying to him how Logan barely left the lab anymore, and how the dangerous Deciety Hyde tended to enter through the back door and come and go as he pleased. “I need to talk to you!” Patton put his forehead against the door. Silence filled the hallway and Patton feels truly helpless. What if Logan is hurt? What if Hyde is down there right now? Patton’s thoughts were interrupted by a horrible scream from behind the door. “Logan!” Patton shouted again, finding the spare key that he knew that Logan kept in the sitting room, all while the sounds of a struggle came from behind the door. As quickly as he could, Patton opened the door and ran down the stairs to the laboratory.  
There Logan lay on the floor, and Patton was shocked to see the state of the lab. The normally pristine and sanitized counters and cabinets and drawers were ripped out, papers and equipment strewn everywhere. Glass and metal lay on the floor, where Logan was curled into a ball.  
“Oh Logan, are you alright?” Patton asks, kneeling beside Logan and gingerly putting the back of his hand to Logan’s cheek. Logan hoarsely asked for his glasses. Patton scrambled to get them, noting that they were broken, and helped Logan to stand up. Patton was aghast at his dear friend’s condition. Logan looked tired and frail, even paler than usual, and absolutely miserable. Logan had neglected self care for periods in the past but it never got to this point before. “What happened to you? Did that awful Hyde hurt you?”  
“I am fine, I just began to work on a new experiment,” Logan groaned. “And I suppose you could blame Hyde, but he is not as bad as you make him out to be.”  
“Are you serious?” Patton shouts. “You can barely stand on your own! Your glasses are broken! And also How could Hyde be not that bad? He beat a child with a stick!”  
Logan winced. “That is bad, and I won’t argue with that, but…”  
“But?” Patton pushes.  
“We’ve been.. Close,” Logan says slowly. “He and I are rather close, and he is a valuable partner for my research.”  
“Are you serious? Look at yourself! Think about the little girl who Hyde beat up! I trust your judgement, but… You know what, let’s continue this conversation after we get you upstairs, get you a meal and bath, and let you rest, how about that?”  
“Ok fine,” Logan says with a tired strange on his voice. “But I also need you to get me some items from the apothecary, I need it desperately in order to continue my research.”  
“Ok, fine.” Patton smiles and helps Logan to climb the steps of the laboratory stairs. “I will, let’s get you taken care of.”  
*****  
Patton enters the apothecary on his way home, feeling defeated. He could not believe that Logan defended Hyde. Patton didn’t even get the opportunity to talk with Logan further as Logan fell asleep almost immediately. It just wasn’t like Logan to trust someone so clearly untrustworthy. Patton sighs, pulling the order and money out of his bag. “Excuse me, I’m here to pick an order up for a friend?” Patton asked the man behind the counter, who grunted and took the piece of paper. Patton rocked back and forth on his feet as he waited. Eventually, the man returned, gave him a bag, and took the money. Patton skipped back to Logan’s house, dropped off the bag with Poole, and went to his office, hoping that Logan was staying safe.


	3. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... sorry

Nothing will come of this, I'll leave it up but it's discontinued


End file.
